Today, Tommorow, and Forever
by purry08
Summary: They love each other, but they never get a change to say it, someone always disapprove.This is about their adventure, love and friendship.RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARRY:**Their adventure at Hogwarst!RnR?

**WARNINGS:**Typo(s), Sedikit gaje, slight dramione, and italic and bold words is flashback.

Time:Tahun ke-enam.

Harry Potter and other characters is JK Rowling's, no money made from here, just for fun.

Chapter One;Hot and Cold.

**Ginny's POV.**

Menunggu, lalu menunggu lagi, dan terjadi setiap hari, minggu, dan bulan, bahkan aku tak punya kuasa untuk merubah takdir hanya bisa ada kejelasan, aku serasa berjalan dalam ruangan gelap, tanpa pencahayaan sama harus meraba-raba, mana jalan yang harus , kalau aku bisa bilang, aku sangat lelah.**Sangat.**

Hari ini aku melihat Harry bermain quidditch bersama kakakku, dan Hermione hanya duduk di bangku penonton, tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali kepada tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga, benar-benar persahabatan yang terikat abadi, dan harus kuakui, aku sedikit iri, dan kadang berandai-andai, kapan aku dapat bersama mereka, bercanda tawa, berbagi beban, dan melakuakan petualangan seru dan juga menakutkan.

Aku tak meyadari selama ini—ralat, tidak pernah tahu seberapa kerennya dia menaiki fireboltnya, menembus angin, membuat rambut coklatnya yang sedari dulu berantakan lebih berantakan lagi, mata hijau emeraldnya yang menatap lurus kedepan, dan betapa manisnya ia ketika tersenyum._Bloody hell!_

"Hei, gin, mengapa kau melamun?" kata Dean Thomas sambil menepuk ya, Dean Thomas adalah pacarku, untuk **sementara.**

Aku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sementara' karena bagaimanapun aku berusaha lari dan kabur dari kenyataan, tapi tetap saja hatiku terpatri kepada seorang Harry Potter_, The boy who lived_, dan lain sebagainya, aku tidak pernah perduli apapun sebutan untuknya, namanya akan selalu terukir didalam hatiku, selamanya.

"ah, tidak, aku hanya sedang memandang langit biru, benar-benar sangat indah Dean."

Aku membuat alasan, Dean adalah tipe pacar yang posesif, tapi ia sangat baik dan sebenarnya jauh didalam hatiku aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai figure kakak laki-lakiku yang ke-tujuh dan tak pernah lebih dari itu.

"kau jangan membuat alasan yang tidak-tidak, sudah jelas cuaca sedang mendung gin, bilang saja kau sedang mengamati Harry Potter."

Aku mendengus kesal, aku tidak suka dituduh dan dihakimi begitu saja. tetapi Dean memang benar, aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, aku memang suka—ralat cinta kepada Harry Potter, perasaan yang benar kepada seseorang yang salah, aku menyesali itu, menyesali semuanya bahkan, menyesali; kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya di King Cross dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, kenapa ia masih saja mencintainya, padahal selama ini ia tak pernah dianggap, kenapa sampai sekarang Harry tidak mengerti perasaannya, kenapa—

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan pemikiranku, air mata sudah merengek untuk keluar, masih bisa dibendung, tapi aku yakin itu hanya sementara.

"aaa-kku perr-gii dddu-llluu" kataku terbata-bata, sambil berlari, meninggalkan Dean yang membeku disana, air mata terus keluar, dan akupun menenangkan diri sejenak di toilet myrtle, memang bukan tempat yang baik untuk menenangkan diri, tapi hanya toilet myrtle yang berada didekatnya, lagipula di toilet itu ia dapat menangis sepuasnya(meskipun ada sedikit lengkingan, dan cemoohan myrtle).

**Harry's POV.**

Hari ini hari yang sangat ia merasa hatinya sudah melawan tuannya sendiri. Entah kenapa melihat Ginny Weasley bermesraan dengan Dean Thomas membuat hatinya sakit, sakitnya sama seperti mantra_ crucio_ yang dipadukan dengan _avada kedavra._ sangat sakit. Ia tak tahu perasaan ini apa, mengapa, dan kenapa harus seorang Ginny Weasley, adik dari sahabatnya Ron, dan Ron sangat protektif kepada adik perempuanya itu.

Pernah, suatu hari saat kunjungan hongsmeade, Ron memberi nogat muntah dan permen menggelitik yang ia beli di toko George&Fred untuk 2 murid Revenclaw tahun keempat, sejak kejadian itu aku jadi agak ngeri kepada saja aku menyakiti adiknya, aku pasti akan dikubur hidup-hidup tanpa kompromi, aku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Aku memilih bermain quidditch, yeah, sebenarnya aku hanya terbang bebas bersama Ron, Fireboltku sudah lama tak dimainkan, lebih baik aku menggunakannya untuk mengusir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu jiwa ragaku sejak tadi pagi, tentang Ginny, dan—, aku tak ingin menyebutkan namanya, nama orang **terkutuk **itu.

Sekilas aku melihat Ginny, dengan mata coklat indahnya itu menatapku dengan tatapan takjub, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah menyala khas seorang Weasley itu bergerak sesuai arah angin, seakan-akan angin sedang membelai rambutnya, dan senyumannya…, _for heaven sake_! Apakah kau melihatnya?Senyumannya sangat manis, dan aku sempat tersenyum memperhatikannya dari ujung kelopak mataku.

Namun senyum itu lama-lama menguap, kini aku panas dingin melihat Thomas berbicara dengan Ginny, tampaknya serius, mungkin Thomas sedang memergoki Ginny mengamatiku, lalu ia menuduh Ginny yang aneh-aneh, dan—Oh Tidak!

Apakah aku baru saja melihat bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata cokelatnya itu?

Iya, aku tak salah lihat.

Ginny berlari meninggalkan Thomas yang membeku disana, bahkan Thomas terlalu pengecut, bahkan ia tak mengejar Ginny, ia hanya terdiam membeku disana.

Aku perlahan turun dari fireboltku, Ron dan Hermione mamandangku kebingungan, aku tak tahu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang memanduku, aku berhenti di depan toilet myrtle, dan mendengar sesorang terisak disana, aku hanya menguping, aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Astaga, Ginny yang bodoh!Kenapa kau menangis disini sayang, aku sempat terganggu apakah kau tahu?" cemooh myrtle.

"aku tak berniat mengganggumu, hanya saja ini tempat terdekat yang cukup sepi, _so _ aku berlari kesini." Jawab Ginny, yang masih terisak. "Maafkan aku myrtle, hanya saja perasaanku sedang kalut, aku hanya butuh menenangkan diri sebentar." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, alasan Ginny sudah , siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Dean Thomas eh?"

Kata-kata myrtle membuat tubuh dan telingaku lebih waspada, siapa tahu aku mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku.

"tidak, sesungguhnya aku hanya menganggap Dean sebagai figure kakak laki-lakiku, tidak pernah lebih myrtle."jawabnya datar.

**BINGO.**

Tepat seperti apa yang aku aku sudah merasa agak lega, salah satu pertanyaan yang paling mengganggu sanubariku sudah terjawab, kini sudah saatnya pertanyaan lain aku lebih fokus lagi.

"Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang menyakiti hatimu, sampai-sampai kau terisak disini?" Tanya myrtle agak kesal.

Ginny menarik nafas sebentar dan mengeluarkannya lalu tersenyum sebentar, lalu memulai penjelasannya.

"laki-laki dengan mata hijau emerald, yang memiliki senyum termanis di dunia, laki-laki yang sudah kucintai sejak pertama kalinya melihat dia di king cross, laki-laki yang sangat gagah berani, laki-laki dengan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan, laki-laki yang sangat menakjubkan, yang selalu muncul di setiap bunga tidurku dan aku menangis disini, karena aku telah menyadari kenyataan yang sangat tragis, karena dia pulalah laki-laki yang menghancurkan hatiku, sampai porak poranda."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaanku Ginny." Myrtle mendengus kesal, Ginny hanya tersenyum sayu.

Aku tercengang mendengar deskripsi singkat 'laki-laki itu', Ginny menjelaskannya dengan nada suara yang bergetar, tumuhnya terguncang hebat, tampaknya ia sudah akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi ketika mengingat 'laki-laki itu'. Aku harus mencarinya, dan kuhajar samapai babak belur!Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah mengepalkan tangan.

Pertanyaanku kini bertambah.

Siapa 'laki-laki itu' sebenarnya?

-TBC-

A/N:Gimana FF-nya?Gaje yak.-. ini ff pertama aku, secepat mungkin di-update!Ayo review, saran&kritik yang membangun diterima kok:) Silent readers?Diterima!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMARRY:**Their Adventure at Hogwarts!RnR?

**WARNINGS:**Typo(s), Sedikit gaje, slight dramione, and bold words with ' signs is flashback.

Timeline:Tahun ke-enam.

Harry Potter and other characters is J.K Rowling's, no money made from here, just for fun.

Chapter 2;Lost.

**Normal POV.**

Sampai hari ini Harry masih bertanya-tanya, sudah 2 hari sejak ia mendengar deskripsi 'laki-laki itu', tetapi ia masih saja belum mendapatkan pencerahan, ia hanya bisa meraba-raba, tanpa mengetahui fakta kalau sebenarnya 'laki-laki itu' siapa.

"Hm, jika dilihat, Ginny hanya memiliki 2 hubungan dengan Michael Corner yang akhirnya kandas, dan dengan Dean Thomas yang—_terkutuk _ ?Sangat tidak mungkin, dia tidak memiliki rambut coklat yang _messy_, sedangkan Corner?Ia memang memiliki rambut coklat, tetapi matanya tidak berwarna hijau-emerald**.Huh.**Pusing sekali memi—" Belum sempat Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ron dan Hermione lebih dulu menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Harry?tampaknya kau sedang pusing." Tanya Hermione dengan nada khawatir.

"_Yeah_, aku memang tidak terlalu bersemangat, tetapi aku rasa aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Harry, alasan yang sempurna suaranya pun tidak terlalu menampakkan kalau dia sedang kebingungan, atau tidak benar-benar hidup. Sejak Sirius Black—Ayah baptisnya meninggal, Harry lebih banyak melamun,linglung. Hermione dan Ron sangat sigap, mereka banyak melakukan aktivitas bersamanya dengan harapan Harry akan benar-benar 'hidup' kembali, namun usaha mereka tampaknya sia-sia.

"Urgh, aku sangat sebal dengan Thomas!"sahut Ron dari belakang sambil berteriak, untung saja teriakannya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup menggambarkan kekesalannya pada Dean Thomas.

Harry sangat tertarik pada topik ini, matanya langsung membelalak lebar, senyumnya mengembang.

Ini yang selama ini ia cari.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Dan Ia harus mendapatkannya.

"umm, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa Ron?"Tanya Hermione.

BINGO.

Pertanyaan Hermione tepat sasaran.

Ron menghela nafas, Harry tetap saja tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Ron. Harry tahu jika Ron menghela nafas pasti penjelannya kali ini akan panjang, dan siapa tahu ia dapat menemukan potongan-potongan puzzle dapat melengkapi misterinya.

"Apakah kau melihat Ginny disana?" Kata Ron sambil menunjuk Ginny yang duduk lesu di pojok meja makan, matanya bengkak kerana terlalu banyak menangis dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata cokelatnya itu, dia semakin kurus dan terlihat lemah, wajahnya sangat pucat, jujur, Harry sangat khawatir melihat keadaannya yang sangat mengerikan, Harry semakin kesal pada Dean.

"Kemarin, Ia dan Thomas bertengkar hebat, dan menyangkut namamu juga Harry. Dia sangat muak pada tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan, dan mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya didepan Thomas, kalau ia hanya mengganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-laki, bukan sepasang kekasih. Otomatis Dean marah dengan sangat hebat pula, dia bilang selama ini ia hanya pelarian dari seorang Harry Potter, kalau ia akan mengejar Ginny sampai mati, kalau sampai Ginny bersamamu Harry, ia akan mengirimi Ginny surat kaleng sampai Ginny kembali kepadanya, mungkin mengirimi racun tikus, meneteskannya pelan-pelan dimakananmu, ia akan menghantui Ginny seumur hidup, ia seperti seorang psikopat, ia sangat kini depresi kerena Thomas-_brengsek_ itu, _bloody hell_!Untung saja dia sudah putus dari Ginny. Thomas akan kuberi nogat muntah dan gatal ciptaan Fred!" Ron menjelaskannya dengan terbata-bata, ia hampir kehabisan napas.

Harry dan Hermione melongo.

Hermione sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Harry sedang mencerna kembali apa yang Ron katakan.

Mengapa Dean Thomas membawa-bawa namanya?

Mengapa Ginny berlari darinya, Ketika ia sebenarnya ingin gadis itu mendekat?

Bahkan Harry tidak perduli dengan racun tikus, ia hanya ingin Ginny ada disisinya.

Harry yakin ia akan membuat gadis itu merasa aman didalam pelukannya, membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari, menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri, dan ia akan selalu ada untuk gadis itu dua puluh empat jam.

Beberapa potongan puzzle sudah ia temukan, dan ada beberapa realita yang membuatnya ingin mengkutuk dirinya sendiri.

Bahwa; Selama ini ialah 'laki-laki itu', selama ini ia membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, selama _karenanya_ kini ia berlari menjauh darinya yang membuat hatinya sangat pilu, tanpa ia sadari ia benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana ia dapat melirik gadis lain jika gadis tercantik di Hogwarts ada didepan hidungnya. Persis didepan matanya.

Tapi realita lain membuat hati Harry hangat.

Ternyata selama ini ialah yang menempati posisi pertama di hati gadis itu, ialah yang selalu menempati tiap inci hati gadis itu, ialah alasan gadis itu untuk tetap tersenyum sampai sekarang, ialah alasan gadis itu untuk tidak melompat dari menara astronomi, karena gadis itu ingin tetap bertahan hidup, dan melihatnya membalas perasaan gadis itu lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Dan kini ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis-_**nya**_!

**Ginny's POV.**

dengan Dean Thomas benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga, akhirnya aku putus dengan dia, aku sudah sangat muak dengannya, dengan semua sifatnya yang posesif, kekanak-kanakkan dan psikopat, bahkan ia mengancam akan memasukkan racun di makanan Harry jika kami , _toh _memangnya Harry mau bersanding dengan gadis seperti ini?Mimpi saja kau Gin.

Aku mengaduk bubur gandumku dengan tidak semangat, dan memakannya sedikit, semua makanan terasa hambar, suara Padma Patil dan Lavender Brown yang sedang bergosip membuatku semakin aku sakit, menangis semalaman karena Harry(lagi) membuatku melewatkan makan malam, aku bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, aku sangat lemah.

Sekilas aku melihat Ron, kakakku menunjuk kepadaku, aku sempat terpaut pada mata hijau emerald itu dan hilang melihat keindahannya, di satu sisi ia sangat khawatir, gugup dan rapuh, tetapi di satu sisi lainnya ia sangat kuat, gagah, berani dan mengapa aku suka melihat matanya? menurutku hanya disanalah aku dapat melihat kejujuran yang tulus. Sangat tulus, dan perasaan itu muncul dari hatinya, hatinya yang paling dalam.

Aku baru saja akan keluar dari aula besar ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku pusing hebat, sakit sekali, semuanya tampak buram dan akhirnya—

BRAAK!

Aku ambruk, di aula besar. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang kokoh dan hangat memelukku, merengkuh tubuh mungilku, nafasnya yang beraturan, dan bau mint yang tak asing lagi.

**Harry's POV.**

BRAAK!

Aku menoleh, dan aku tak percaya apa yang aku lihat.

Ginny ambruk di aula besar.

Panik?Khawatir?

Bahkan rasa yang kurasakan jauh lebih sakit daripada itu.

Aku, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, dan murid-murid lain mendekat. memang benar atau perasaanku saja, waktu serasa sangat lambat, melihatnya dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti mayat itu membuatku merasa akan kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan aku belum sempat menjelaskan apapun, demi merlin, tubuhku gemetaran melihatnya!

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil, rasanya sangat ringan, mungkin ia kehilangan beberapa kilogram berat tubuhnya karena Thomas—Ugh!Kenapa harus selalu berhubungan dengan Thomas?

Aku membawa Ginny ke Hospital Wing, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

Madam Pomfrey mengobati Ginny dengan sigap, memberi berbagai ramuan yang entah apa namanya, tampaknya Madam Pomfrey terlalu banyak minum kopi hari ini, melihat bagaimana cepatnya Madam Pomfrey bekerja tak kalah dengan Fireboltku jika baru keluar dari bengkel untuk untuk peremajaan. Aku hanya bisa menarik senyum sedikit, semua perhatianku sudah tersedot karena_**nya**_.

Seorang Ginny Weasley tentu saja, tidak ada yang lain. Melihatnya terbaring lemah, dan sema sekali tak bergerak, siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat keadaanya yang sekarang?Pucat pasi, kurus kering, mata bengkak dan banyak lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi matanya. Fred dan George sampai(hampir) merutuki diri mereka sendiri karena tidak merawat adik perempuan mereka dengan baik setelah mengamati Ginny dengan teliti.

Percayalah, kemarin aku sudah berniat untuk meng-avada kedavra-kan diriku sendiri.

" Mister Potter dan emm—Ketiga Mister Weasley ?" aku, Ron, Fred, dan George memperhatikan Madam Pomfrey dengan serius, semoga saja tidak ada yang serius.

"Baiklah, aku berharap kalian semua tidak kaget, tenangkan diri kalian setelah mendengar penjelasan saya." Madam Pomfrey membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung, jantungku berdentum sangat keras, aku ketakutan, jujur saja.

" Mistress Weasley sudah diracuni dengan racun yang cukup berat, apalagi ia sangat lemah keadaannya, dan Mister Potter, jika kau tidak membawanya kesini dengan cepat, mungkin ia sudah tidak bersama dengan kita lagi hari ini."

Aku, Ron, Fred dan George melongo.

Diracun?

THOMAS!

-TBC-

A/N: FF CHAP KEDUAA! AAAH, Alhamdullilah jadinya cepet, soalnya gatau kenapa pikiran sempet stuck-_-. Reviews(kritik, saran, dll) yang membangun diterima dengan tangan super terbuka! Silent readers?Silahkan baca!:D Maaf banyak Kata yang sempet hilang jadinya ceritanya kaya ga-nyambung, maaaaf banget dari hati author yang terdalam. percayalah, author sendiri bingung kenapa katanya banyak yang hilang, maklum, baru pertama kali bikin ff-_-


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMARRY:**Their Adventure at Hogwarts!RnR?

**WARNINGS:**Typo(s), Sedikit gaje, slight dramione, and bold words with ' signs is flashback.

Rate:T(Teen)

Timeline: Tahun ke-enam. 

Harry Potter and other characters is J.K Rowling 's, no money made from here, just for fun.

Chapter 3;I'm Still Breathing.

**Normal POV.**

Harry berjalan terburu-buru, melewati murid-murid lainnya yang tampak kewalahan membawa buku-buku mereka yang tertumpuk keatas. Harry akhirnya tiba di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk, dan segera mengucapkan kata kuncinya, nyonya gemuk agak kesal melihat Harry yang meloncat dengan sangat cepat.

"Apakah ada yang melihat Thomas?" Harry berteriak, membuat siswa lain yang ada di _common room _itu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan kau-telah-mengganggu-aktivitasku.

"Oh, aku melihatnya, dia bilang ia akan pergi ke toilet Mrytle sebentar, aku juga tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan." Seamus Finnigan menjawab Harry, Harry mengangguk mengerti dan segera berterimakasih pada Seamus.

Harry berjalan ke toilet myrtle dengan sedikit berlari, setelah sampai di depan toilet Myrtle, ia memutuskan untuk menguping sebentar.

"OHHH, INI DIA SI DEAN THOMAS YANG MERACUNI TEMANKU, GINNY WEASLEY, DAN TERTAWA SEAKAN-AKAN MERACUNI ORANG ADALAH SUATU BAHAN BERCANDAAN!DIMANA HATI NURANIMU IDIOT!?DIMANA?"teriak Mryrtle kesal, Dean hanya menutup telinganya. Suara Mrytle mungkin berkekuatan _ultrasonic_. Telinga siapapun pasti akan menjadi tuli mendengar Mrytle berteriak.

"_SHUT UP_!Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku meracuni Ginny!Apalagi cuih-Potter. Ia bisa membunuhku."

Harry memang sudah bertekad untuk membunuhnya ketika ia tahu hal itu. Tapi ia masih punya hati nurani, ia juga ingin memaafkan perbuatan Dean walau ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBANTU POTTER DALAM USAHANYA MEMBUNUHMU IDIOT!DAN JANGAN KAU COBA SURUH AKU DIAM!JIKA KAU INGIN AKU DIAM, BERIKANLAH PENJELASAN YANG MASUK AKAL SEKARANG JUGA!DAN UH-OH THOMAS, CEMBURU BUKAN ALASAN YANG MASUK AKAL!"Teriak Mrytle lagi, meledak-ledak. Jelas sekali dari intonasi suaranya yang keras, kalau ia sedang marah, sangat marah.

"Whoa, santai Mrytle, aku hanya melakukan itu agar Cuih-Potter jera dan tidak mendekati Ginny-_**ku**_ lagi. Ginny hanya milikku seorang Mrytle, tak ada yang boleh menempati hatinya kecuali aku." Jawab Dean santai.

Harry tak habis pikir dengan pemuda itu, jelas-jelas pemuda itu gila, dan pemuda itu harus segera dibawa ke untuk menjalani terapi kejiwaan.

"APA?SANTAI?SUDAH JELAS KAU GILA IDIOT!DAN DIA BUKAN GINNY-MU LAGI, IA MENCINTAI JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU DEAN THOMAS!POTTER AKAN MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWANYA DEMI GINNY!BEDA DENGANMU PENGECUT!KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT GINNY MENGHEMBUSKAN NAFAS TERAKHIRNYA KAU IDIOT!"Mrytle membelalakan matanya, tanda kalau ia sangat kesal dengan pernyataan Dean barusan.

"Kurasa aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku karena cinta Mrytle, beda dengan hanya mempermainkan Ginny. Aku yakin itu."Jawab Dean.

Harry merasa darahnya menjadi panas, kemarahannya sudah mencapai titik klimaks, ia ingin meng-avada kedavra-kan Dean saat itu juga.

Harry tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya terhadap Ginny. Ia merasakan cinta yang tulus khusus untuk Ginny, dan Ginny-pun membalasnya dengan ketulusan yang tidak dibuat-buat salah kalau mereka memang saling mencintai?apakah mereka akan masuk penjara Azkaban jika mereka mengutarakan rasa itu? Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin melihat mereka menderita?

"POTTER TIDAK MEMPERMAIKANNYA KAU IDIOT!MEREKA SALING MENCINTAI, AKU BISA MELIHAT DARI MATA MEREKA, PENUH CINTA DAN TEKAD TULUS!"Sangkal Mrytle.

"kau salah lihat Mrytle, dan omong-omong, aku tak peduli. Aku harus segera ke Hospital Wings, menjenguknya, membawakan bunga kesukaanya dan memenangkan hatinya kembali!"jawab Dean segera meninggalkan Mrytle.

"Tapi kau perlu ingat satu hal Thomas, cinta sejati akan selalu menang, seberapa keraspun kau mencoba menghalagi mereka, memisahkan mereka berdua, cinta mereka tak dapat dilunturkan, kasih sayang dan ketulusan diantara mereka tidak dapat itu."Jawab Mrytle yang kini sudah agak tenang.

Harry merasa mendapatkan kekuatan kembali mendengarkan kata-kata Mrytle. Cinta sejati akan selalu menang!

**Ginny's POV.**

Gelap. Dan kepalaku sangat sakit sejujurnya.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, cahaya yang sangat terang langsung menyeruak, rasanya aku hampir buta karenanya.

Dan kini aku melihat mata dengan iris hijau-emarald itu menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran, dan kini aku kembali terbius karena keindahannya.

"Ukh, dimana aku?"

"Di Hospital Wings Gin."Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan aku berada disini?"

"3 hari yang lalu, dan kau tak sadar-sadar." Jawabnya lagi, kini ia tampak lebih khawatir.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada yang berbeda disini, semua hampir sama seperti sebelumnya, saat terakhir kali aku mengunjungi Hospital Wings. Hanya ada bunga-bunga lily di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, yang satu di vas berisikan air agar tetap segar dan yang satunya ada di buket yang hampir mengering. Dan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menjadi hal yang paling menarik yang kulihat setelah sudah lama tertidur. Bahkan aku tak menyadari di Hospital Wings juga ada Ron, Hermione, Fred dan George disana.

"Hey, Ginny, apakah kau tidak menyadari ada 4 makhluk hidup lain yang bernafas, mendengar, melihat, berbicara, dan mengkhawatirkanmu juga?" Sahut Fred&George kesal, membuyarkan semua pikiranku.

"Oh, hai Hermione dan ketiga kakak-kakakku yang kuridukan ini." Hermione tersenyum singkat dan mengiya-kan sapaanku tadi, sedangkan ketiga kakakku sudah memelukku sangat erat dan tidak bisa dilepas, membuat aku kehabisan nafas! ketiganya melepas pelukannya dan nyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kalian-dapat-membunuhku-tadi-apakah-kalian-tahu?" Aku masih berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Oh, maafkan kami, kami hanya merindukan adik kecil kami yang sudah terbaring lemah disini selama 3 hari, apakah itu salah?Kata Ron sambil memasang muka _Innocent_ terbaik-nya, aku makin kesal.

"Salahnya hanya dibagian kalian memelukku dengan sangat erat sampai tulang rusukku patah." Jawabku dengan nada kesal.

Ron, Fred&George tertawa sangat kencang, dan aku ikut bersama mereka, tertawa lepas seperti ini bersama kakakku adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"baiklah semuanya, aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan."Hermione menyela, Ron kini kembali datar dan kini ia merengut.

"Hermione, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ron

"Umm, aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar" jawab Hermione sambil memberikan Harry tatapan bantulah-aku-Harry-aku-sudah-terlambat-unuk-bertem u-dengan-Draco.

"Ron, sudahlah, ia bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, lagipula ada seseorang yang akan menjaganya, dan aku yakin ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri jika keselamatan Hermione terancam Ron."Kata Harry, Ron perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya, dan membiarkan Hermione pergi, Hermione mengerling kepada Harry sebentar dan Harry balas dengan senyuman simpul, Ron hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah adik kecilku, aku harus segera pergi, banyak urusan mengerjai adik kelas dan mengebom toilet yang belum kami lakukan"Kata Fred&George sambil mengecup keningku sekilas dan pergi.

"Umm, yeah, aku juga harus pergi, aku ingin berlatih quidditch sebentar, bagaimana denganmu Harry?"Kata Ron menanyai Harry.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul Ron, kau pergi saja dulu."Jawab Harry.

"Oh, oke baiklah, sampai bertemu di lapangan _mate. _Dan istirahat dan minum obatmu secara teratur Gin"Ron pergi berlalu.

Meninggalkan aku dan Harry berdua.

**Normal POV.**

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu Gin?" Harry bertanya dengan muka yang bersemu merah, ia mulai gugup.

'Dammit Harry! Kenapa harus sekarang, kenapa kau harus bersemu merah didepannya?Argh! mukaku pasti terlihat bodoh, persis seperti kepiting rebus!' batin Harry.

"_Well, not so good, but overall, I'm fine."_Jawab Ginny sambil tersenyum, ia sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi pucatnya.

'Uh, kumohon jangan bersemu sekarang, kumohon jangan didepan Harry, aku sekarang terlihat konyol!"batin Ginny, membuat pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana, dan otaknya bertanya-tanya 'apakah aku terlihat konyol?' 'kalau iya, seberapa konyolnya mukaku?' dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa bermunculan dan berputar dalam pikirannya.

"Uh?Ginny?"

"…." Ginny terdiam.

"Hei Ginny, kau kenapa?" Harry melambaikan tangan didepan muka Ginny, berusaha 'menyadarkannya'.

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

" Um, Hello, bumi memanggil wanita tercantik di Hogwarts…"

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Harry menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, sementara Ginny masih mencerna apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Ginny langsung menatap Harry yang masih menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang terlihat semakin jelas, dan Ginny mulai memilih untuk menganggap apa yang ia dengar adalah kesalahan, otaknya sepertinya tak berjalan dengan benar jika Harry dan dia dalam satu ruangan seperti ini, apalagi jaraknya dengan Harry sudah sedekat ini, ia merasa dunianya sudah terbalik, perutnya digelitik, rasanya ia sudah dicekoki _fire whiskey _sampai ia mabuk,ia ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis sekarang.

Ginny mengalihkan pembicaraan, Harry merasa lega sekarang.

"Bunga Lily yang indah, aku lebih menyukai yang ada di vas, lebih segar dan terawat."Kata Ginny, kini mata cokelatnya itu menatap bunga Lily kesukaannya itu, Harry hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan bunga Lily yang ada di buket?"Tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak suka!Bunga Lily-nya sudah mengering dan layu, dan sama sekali tidak enak untuk dilihat!"Jawab Ginny penuh dengan rasa tidak suka. Harry tersenyum lagi.

"Kau lebih pilih yang mana?"Tanya Harry lagi, Ginny menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja yang ada di vas, memangnya kenapa Harry?"Kini giliran Ginny yang bertanya kebingungan, Harry tak meng-indahkan pertanyaannya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau yang di vas dan yang di buket apa bedanya?mereka sama-sama bunga lily kan?"

"Sangat berbeda Harry, yang ada di vas terawat dan bertahan lebih lama daripada yang ada di buket, yang ada di buket sama sekali tidak dirawat dan dibiarkan begitu saja sehingga lebih cepat ada apa Harry?"Ginny bertanya sekali lagi, dan tidak di-indahkan pula oleh Harry, kini senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Apakah kau mengerti Ginny?" Tanya Harry, Ginny menggeleng, memang ia tak mengerti semua ini sejak awal.

"Bayangkan kalau Lily ini adalah **cinta**, _okay_?"

Ginny mengangguk tanda kalau ia mengerti.

"kedua bunga Lily ini sebelumnya adalah sama-sama bunga Lily yang indah bukan?"

Ginny mengangguk, tapi ia masih kebingungan.

"tetapi kedua Lily ini dirawat dengan cara yang berbeda, yang satu tidak dengan air yang cukup, dan pemberinya sangat cuek, ia bahkan tidak berpikir kelangsungan hidup bunga itu, sehingga tidak bertahan lama dan lebih cepat layu. Sedangkan yang satunya dirawat dengan air yang cukup serta kasih sayang dari pemberinya sehingga Lily ini lebih kuat dan sangat indah."

Ginny mengangguk mengerti, ia benar-benar mengerti sekarang.

"Lalu siapa yang memberikan aku bunga Lily yang ada di buket?"Tanya Ginny

"Dean Thomas."Jawab Harry santai.

Ginny tidak kaget, Dean adalah orang yang ceroboh, penuh emosi dan sangat cuek, karenanya bunga lily yang indah itu cepat layu. Menjelaskan maksud Harry; Cinta dari Dean Thomas tidaklah tulus, karena itu cintanya sangat cepat layu dan tidak bertahan lama.

"Kalau yang ada di vas?" Ginny bertanya, dan sedikit berharap bunga Lily itu pemberian dari Harry.

"apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Iya Harry."

"pemberi bunga itu adalah..."

-TBC-

A/N:Chap Ketigaa!Agak berbelit-belit dan diulang-ulang yah .-. maklumin ya, soalnya ini baru pertama kali aku nulis ff:D, Maaf banget banget updatenya lama, sinyal wi-fi hilang… hilangg… hilanggg….. Oh ya, reviews(Kritik, saran, dll.) yang membangun diterima banget!Silent readers?Allowed;-))

Ini chap khusus buat pembaca dan yang nge-review ff aku yang tergolong abal ini, makasih banget buat kalian semua!

Diiringi dengan lagu I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry, dan I Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5, 30 April 2013,

With Love,

Rtk.


End file.
